Emperor's New Clothes
by Sabina-san
Summary: Sen's desire to buy a new kimono sparks a disagreement between her and Kazama that leads to the first turning point in their relationship. KazaSen. Smut.


**Author's Note** : This fic is a gift to Alley-Cat-Sunflower for her birthday. Happy early Birthday, Alley! I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

"Where is she?" Kazama asked when he caught sight of a serving lady as he made his way across the engawa.

She bowed low to Kazama as he approached. "Her bed chamber, my lord."

Kazama gave a curt nod as he swept past the young woman without further acknowledgment. He turned down a hallway and made his way to the bedchamber. He wondered what Sen could possibly be doing there in the middle of the day. He imagined her asleep under the thick quilts of the futon, resting after the rather sultry coupling they had the night before. A small smirk made its way to his lips as he remembered the previous evening, a pleasurable tingling coursing through his appendages and a jolt of desire pooling into the pit of his stomach. For as much as she frustrated him for not being the obedient, submissive wife he wanted, Sen certainly knew how to drive him to the heights of ecstasy in a way he didn't fully understand. Through sex, she was able to break through decades old barriers Kazama had constructed around himself and make him feel emotions he hadn't ever allowed himself to. It was exhilarating, frightening, and frustrating all at once, for it seemed he didn't have the same effect on Sen. If he did, she was incredibly skilled at hiding it.

Kazama came to the bed chamber with a sigh and entered the room. He stopped short when his mind registered what he was seeing and frowned. Sen was surrounded by slim, narrow boxes - some half open to reveal their contents and others completely closed. A select few were wide open with their contents carelessly spilling out onto the tatami. Kazama was shocked at the sheer number of kimono Sen owned, but even more surprising was the way in which she was treating the expensive garments. Sen stood in the middle of the boxes in front of a mirror, a wide length of silk held in her hands. Her brows were knit together in concentration as she examined the delicate embroidery on the fabric.

Kazama noted that Sen was wearing a red kimono with a yellow obi tied loosely around her waist. For a moment, Kazama was distracted by the thought of tugging on the obi and exposing the sheer under kimono beneath. His breathing quickened a little as he thought about caressing the smooth, soft skin beneath the heavy fabric and imagined her closing her eyes with a hum of pleasure. He didn't care so much about her enjoyment of his touch, but he knew he would love the feel of her beneath his slender fingers.

"Can I help you?"

Sen's formal tone shook Kazama from his thoughts, and his red eyes refocused on his wife. The obi she was inspecting hung limp in her hand, which annoyed Kazama. He gestured at her mess.

"What is all of this?"

"I'm trying to find something suitable to wear in two days."

Kazama knew she was referring to the dinner they were hosting to introduce themselves as a married couple to important dignitaries of their respective clans. He stared at Sen as she held up the obi against her waist. She scrutinized the obi against the kimono she was wearing, turning her torso from side to side to see how it would look from different angles. After a minute or two, she scoffed and let the silk slither to the floor with a "That won't do."

"Why?"

Sen turned her torso to face him, her eyes communicating a sort of wariness. "I want to look resplendent."

Kazama was frozen as panicked thoughts raced through his mind. It was as if she was challenging him by making such an open-ended statement. On the one hand, she was expecting flattery, and while Kazama did think she was beautiful, he wasn't one to give compliments so readily. On the other hand, Kazama knew if he agreed with her, it would provide her with the justification to continue to be so hostile towards him. The best course of action, he decided, was to just remain silent. Sen appeared to understand his thoughts and with a smirk, she turned her attention back to the mirror.

"I will have to go shopping for a new kimono."

Kazama couldn't stop himself, his annoyance rushing over him like a tidal wave, rendering him unable to contemplate the ramifications of his words. "What? You have plenty here."

"And none are suitable."

Kazama swept his arm out, indicating the numerous boxes on the floor. "Do you know how much your kimono are worth?"

"For someone who is obsessed with appearances, I am surprised you would be this upset about me spending money on something new," Sen's reply was flippant.

"Why would _I_ allow you to spend money for new garments when you treat the ones you currently have with such blatant disregard?"

Sen whirled back around to face him, her eyes blazing with indignation. " _I_ don't respect my expensive clothing?" Her cheeks were colored pink with her irritation. "I didn't hear a complaint from you about the treatment of my garments as you took them off my body and left them on the floor last night."

Kazama immediately became defensive as images from their steamy sex the night before clouded his mind. "That was different."

Sen's arms crossed at her bust, a hip cocking out to the side as she put all of her weight on one leg. "So it's perfectly acceptable for _you_ to throw my expensive clothing on the floor, but when _I_ do it, I'm being inconsiderate of the money that has been spent on it. Quite the double standard, Chikage."

She had a point, and it irked Kazama to know that he was in a losing battle. He really wanted to continue to fight with her, but he knew there wasn't going to be victory, especially since he was becoming quite distracted with his memories from the night before. He growled at himself for being so weak before her, angry that he had to admit that she had some power over him. All he wanted was an opportunity for him to be above her, but it seemed she thwarted him at every turn.

Sen noticed his discomfiture, and she shifted her weight back between both legs, her arms dropping to her sides with curiosity. She wondered why he was so upset, especially since what they were fighting over was something so trivial. She knew he didn't like her being in control, but did it really have to extend to _every_ facet of their marriage? She sighed and answered her own question. _Of course it does. He is such a child_.

"You should just wear that," Kazama finally said, drawing Sen from her thoughts.

"No. You don't even have anything that would match this kimono."

"Why does _that_ matter?"

Sen sighed at his cluelessness, which made his eyes narrow and darken even more. She remained impassive. "We may not like each other, but we should present a united front. Wearing matching outfits will show that we are a force to contend with. I know it's difficult for you to think of others besides yourself, but a message like this will soothe any doubters of our clans and confirm for those that were in support of this marriage that they made the right choice."

It was sound reasoning, but all Kazama heard from it was the offhand slight Sen had offered to him. "I don't think of others but myself?"

Sen rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh stop, Chikage. You're changing the subject. I gave you a perfectly sound reason for me to go shopping for a new kimono, and I intend to do so tomorrow. I don't need your permission. Now, please leave so I can dress into something more sensible."

He stood there in shock, his body shaking from the effort it was taking to contain his growing outrage. "Did you just dismiss your husband?"

Sen shot him a cool look. "The Princess of Yase has dismissed her consort."

His fury took hold - almost blinding him - and he bolted to her side, grabbing her jaw in his hand. He squeezed her jaw tightly, drawing a brief wave of fear in Sen's pink eyes before it was replaced with defiance. The fleeting weakness was enough for Kazama to hold on to, and he was going to take advantage of it while he could.

"Yes, I _am_ your consort, but I am also your husband. I _will_ be accorded the respect my position demands."

He could feel her chest lightly brushing against his own kimono in response to her heavy breathing. He could feel a slight tremor in her, and knew she was having difficulty completely hiding how terrified she was of him. In this, he found the power over her he was looking for, and he smirked. His sense of victory; however, was momentarily dimmed.

"I do not give respect freely, Kazama-san," she replied in disgust, reverting back to a formal address in order to put emotional space between them. "It must be earned."

He applied more pressure to her face, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from Sen. He could tell she had wanted to keep it bottled up. Kazama merely sneered at her, feeling triumphant. "Oh I will earn it, my dear wife," he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

A few tears welled in her eyes. "I will be the judge of that." Her voice shook with her effort to keep her emotions in check.

Kazama had enough. He didn't want to continue to give her the opportunity to flip the tables on him in terms of their power struggle, and he released his hold on her face. He saw her hand immediately come to her cheek to massage the hurt, and he turned to leave Sen on her own.

* * *

They didn't see each other for the rest of the day. Kazama went through his daily routine with a confident step, feeling rather proud of himself for putting Sen in her place, or so he thought he had done so. He wasn't going to let anyone dampen his victorious mood. He didn't even let her absence at supper bother him as it should have. Kazama saw nothing wrong with the way he had treated his wife earlier, and he spent time justifying it in his mind. She was being insolent as a wife shouldn't be, and he was merely doing his duty to make sure she was aware of her true position in the household. Her title as Princess of Yase be damned.

In fact, Kazama continued to leave his actions unquestioned until the evening when he joined Sen in her bed chamber. She was silent and was business-like in the way she undressed and then removed his own clothing. Her eyes were aloof as she pushed him back on to the futon and mounted him. While she had normally been rather cold at the beginning of their couplings, Kazama noted that tonight was different. There was no hint of any sort of emotion. She usually made little noises that would send him into a frenzy. While his body responded positively to her touch, he noticed that she was going to continue to remain distant, and that just like every other night, she would deny herself orgasm to keep hold of some semblance of dominion over herself. Kazama wasn't going to let this persist. Just as he did earlier in the day, he was intent on dominating her.

Kazama placed his hands on either side of her hips, stilling her movements. Sen looked down at him, aggravation in her eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? I'm doing my wifely duty."

Kazama sighed. "Exactly."

Sen sat still for a moment before she began to lean to one side in order to dismount. Kazama kept his hands on her hips to stop her from going far. Her irritation was quickly giving way to indignation, and Kazama was glad to finally see some sort of emotion from her, even if it wasn't quite the one he was looking for.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to let me complete you," impatience was clear in his tone. Sen's eyes narrowed, and he continued on. "As much as I love this position, it's clear to me that you pick it because it's easier to deny yourself."

"It gets you off quicker," Sen shot back, though her eyes were no longer meeting his, meaning that he was correct in his assumption.

 _Very well…I accept your challenge_ , Kazama thought with a smirk. "Or...is it because you are afraid of what might happen if you let go?"

Sen's pink eyes met his once more, flashing dangerously. "I'm not!"

"Then prove it. Let me have control." A pause. "I promise I won't take advantage...too much."

Sen scoffed, but remained where she was. She wasn't going to voice her assent, so Kazama took her silence and lack of action as permission. He sat up and then began to turn her over so that she lay beneath him. In the process, he had pulled out, but he wasn't concerned about that now. He could see a little spark of fear in Sen's eyes and knew that he was going to have to take his time. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was going to enjoy it.

He leaned over her, brushing his lips ever so gently over hers. He then dragged his lips slowly down her jawline up her neck until his breath caressed the shell of her ear. "You never kiss me," he whispered.

"Why would I?" she replied, though her usual fighting spirit was somewhat dampened. "I don't love you."

He chuckled. "I don't love you either...but kissing comes with the territory."

"If you want to so badly, then do it."

He sat up a little to meet her eyes. He could still see a bit of fight in her, but also a gleam of desire. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers to barely touch. He lingered momentarily, waiting for her to finish the connection. He didn't have to wait long. Her lips pressed a little harder, and he could feel her stiffen beneath him. As much as he wanted to savage her mouth, he forced himself to slow his pace. He wanted her to surrender completely, and he knew he could only do so if he proved through his actions that he wasn't the complete monster she thought he was.

 _And_ , he kept reminding himself, _this is for control._

The kiss was slow, starting out as a tentative touch and then expanding to more exploration of their mouths. He let her set the pace, knowing that each time she pressed for more was one less barrier he had to break through. By the end, the unbridled passion in their kisses was enough to drive Kazama crazy with desire. He could feel the throbbing of his blood flowing throughout him, and his eyes were hazy with need.

He turned his attention to her neck, nipping at the juncture where jaw met neck and eliciting little gasps of delight from her. Her body had since relaxed and was beginning to tremble beneath him. Inch by agonizing inch, he could tell she was giving in to him. He didn't care that he was going slower than he would have liked - he was wearing down her defenses and forcing her to savor every brush of his lips and every caress of his hands. He sat up and then dragged his fingers ever so slowly down her torso and past her belly button. He saw her stiffen once more as his fingers danced just above the hairline, and he knew that she was trying to prevent herself from feeling anything.

"Let go," he whispered as he fingers moved down to caress her.

A sharp intake of breath followed his touch, and he knew that it was more from pleasure than from pain. He smirked as he increased the pressure, drawing slow circles over and over the same spot. He watched her body quiver beneath his strokes, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. He knew she wouldn't voice it, but he could tell she was enjoying it. It wasn't long before she growled at him, "Get it over with!" and he followed her instructions.

Kazama took his time entering her, more for his own enjoyment than hers, for he found that taking his time was more gratifying than what they had been doing. He knew she wouldn't last long because she had denied herself orgasm so many times before. He pulled slowly back until just the tip was still inside before sliding in once more. The moan that escaped from her lips was involuntary, but it was enough for him. He thrust a few more times, feeling the quaking in her body grow stronger with each one. She was close.

One final plunge in, and he could feel her legs wrap tightly around him and her nails dig into the skin on his chest as she cried out her release. He could feel her muscles clench around him, and it brought him his own ecstasy. He then fell against her, breathing heavily from exertion.

He lay on top of Sen for a few minutes, trying to sort out his emotions. He was sated and pleased, but he was unsure what she was feeling. Had he succeeded? He withdrew and rolled to her side. His body barely touched hers, for he was not one for cuddling, and he was sure that Sen would just end up pushing him away even if he tried. He turned his head to gauge her reaction, and saw a small smile on her lips. Kazama could feel pride swelling in his chest at his achievement. He returned his gaze to the ceiling, feeling at peace for the first time that day. He had won. Sen said nothing, but that was fine with Kazama because they both were aware of the shift in their relationship.

"You may go shopping for a new kimono tomorrow," Kazama finally said after the silence had dragged on for a considerable period of time.

Sen's head whipped to the side to stare at him. "I told you I don't need your permission."

"Shut up and take it for what it is," Kazama groused, sitting up and reaching for his haori. "You're going shopping…you should be glad you won that battle."

* * *

Kazama and Sen walked down the main thoroughfare of Yase, making their way to a kimono shop. Sen was feeling a little sour after last night's events in her bed chamber. She was annoyed that she had given up a part of herself she had hoped to keep locked away from Kazama. She had been proud of herself for not allowing Kazama to bring her to climax as it was the one way she could continue to guard her emotions from his callousness. Somehow, he had discovered a way to break down every single wall she had built, invoking deep passion and a sort of fondness that she had been denying she even felt towards him. She had convinced herself that he was incapable of ever caring about her own desires, and he had proven her wrong last night. It was infuriating because it was one less rationalization she could use to continue to despise him and their union.

They came to the kimono shop, and Sen noticed Kazama separated from her, searching through the men's kimono. Sen was greeted by the shop owner who then directed her to the back of the shop. Sen glanced around at all of the fabrics, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by her choices.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for, my lady?" the shopkeeper inquired.

Sen gave a half-shrug. "My husband and I are hosting a rather important supper tomorrow evening, and I want to look…glorious."

With a nod, the shopkeeper began to look her over - from the color of her eyes down to her figure. He took note of what she was currently wearing and hummed in thought. After a few minutes, he walked off to a wall of shelving stocked with narrow boxes. He began to take some down as Kazama approached.

"What is he doing?"

"Finding me the perfect kimono," Sen replied, her body stiffening from his close proximity.

The shopkeeper came back with a few boxes and regarded Kazama carefully. "This is your husband, I presume?"

Sen colored. "Yes." She had a feeling that everything was about to become more complicated than it needed to be.

Sen was correct in her assumptions. She opened the first box to reveal a deep pink kimono with delicate flower embroidery and a pale blue obi. Kazama immediately reached over and placed the lid back on the box.

"No. You're no longer a child."

While Sen bristled at the assertion that pink was a child's color, she found that she agreed with Kazama's assessment of the kimono. It was beautiful, but it wasn't the right one. Instead of acknowledging her similar thoughts, she set the box aside and reached for the next one to open. Inside was a deep blue garment with swooping thin lines of white embroidery and gold stars. The coordinating obi was a pale yellow embroidered with pale green vines.

Kazama had no immediate reaction to the garment, so Sen pulled the entire outfit out of the box to fully inspect it. She liked it, but she wasn't sure it was the right one. She could almost sense that Kazama was thinking the same way she was. This process of inspecting several kimono silently went on for a few more minutes. It was as if they were communicating through any other means but verbal, and it was clear that though neither would admit it, they were in agreement with every choice the shopkeeper offered.

Sen came to the last box. Inside was a deep red, darkest black, and pure white colored kimono, stunningly embroidered with tiny silver and gold flowers. The three main colors blended into each other into an ombre effect, and there was more black than the other two colors. Sen inhaled sharply, pleased with the contents of the box.

"I will try this one on."

Sen took the box with her behind a screen. After a few minutes, she emerged from behind the screen wearing the stunning kimono and matching red obi tied loosely around her waist. The shopkeeper went behind her to tie the obi the way it was meant to be worn to give her the full effect of the outfit. When he had finished, he stepped aside. Sen was fixated on Kazama's reaction. She saw a brief flicker of approval in Kazama's red eyes, but the features of his face remained neutral.

"What do you think, my lady?"

"It's absolutely stunning. Don't you think so, Chikage?"

It was the first time that Sen had outwardly asked for his approval, and she saw how startled he was by it. She could sense the internal struggle within him, but she didn't press further. She knew he would give an answer in his usual brusque fashion. She shrugged him off and turned her attention back to the beautiful garment on her body.

"I am in love with it. I'm going to buy it." She paused. "Do you approve, Chikage?"

It was the second time she dared to call him by his first name, almost like she was extending an olive branch after he had acquiesced to this trip the night before.

"Hmph. Do whatever you like."

Sen smiled, knowing he approved. "Thank you…I will purchase this."

The shopkeeper bowed and stepped back. Sen disappeared behind the screen once more. Kazama wandered back to the side of the shop dedicated to men's kimono. When Sen emerged, she scanned the shop for her husband, the box tucked under her arm. She saw him standing before a haori on display, and she approached him. She turned her attention to the haori, and noted that while it initially appeared to be plain black, upon closer inspection, she saw tiny embroidered silver and gold stars scattered throughout the fabric. She knew it was the perfect compliment to her new kimono, but she wasn't going to say anything about that.

Instead, Sen began to imagine how Kazama would look in the haori, and her imaginings were far from disappointing. She felt a thrill of desire rattle through her pelvis as she thought of slowly sliding the soft fabric off of his shoulders to expose his strong shoulders and well sculpted chest. As much as she disliked her husband's attitudes over many things, she had to admit that she found him rather attractive and was drawn to his physical appearances and strength.

"What do you think, Sen?" he murmured.

Sen was jolted out of her thoughts and stared up at Kazama. He was refusing to make eye contact with her, and she knew they were repeating the same scene they had just played moments before. Sen's gaze shifted back to the haori, and she shrugged.

"It's your money, Chikage."

With that, she walked away and met with the shopkeeper to pay for her kimono. When that business was completed, Sen turned to see Kazama purchasing the haori they had just been admiring. She smiled, glad that they were on the same wavelength without having to admit to each other that they were. She suddenly felt much better about the supper tomorrow night. They were going to achieve what she hoped - presenting a couple that was united and put everyone's fears to rest. Sen decided then and there that she could play the dutiful, obedient wife for one night - a thanks to her husband for agreeing to present a visual story to their clan leaders that wasn't completely true.

 _And if he maintains a pleasant temperament throughout supper, I may reward him with a repeat of last night,_ Sen thought with a smile. Though truth be told, she was craving more of the ecstasy that it seemed only he could give her.

The couple left the shop, each focused on their own inner thoughts, though neither were aware that the other was imagining what would occur between them in the bed chamber after their little soiree.


End file.
